Sing For Me
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: “Sing to me.” Elphaba almost fell off the bed. “E-Excuse me?” “Sing to me,” she repeated. “My Mumsy used to always sing to me when I couldn’t fall asleep. Now you do it.” Oneshot, Gelphie friendship. R&R please!


**A/N: I got bored one night and decided to write this. I DO NOT OWN WICKED OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. **

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Galinda Upland was having a bad night.

It was one of those nights where she could not sleep a wink. She tossed and turned all night and even tried fluffing up her already fluffy pink pillows. Nothing seemed to work.

"_For the love of Oz can I please go to sleep_?!" Her blue eyes caught the sight of her roommate, Elphaba, who had her back toward the blonde and was sleeping soundly. Galinda herself wondered how the green girl could sleep on such rough material such as her bed.

Galinda almost felt bad for her.

But an idea popped in her head. If she was going to get some sleep, she needed someone to _help _her fall asleep. That certain someone was Elphaba.

Galinda sat up in her bed. "Psst, Elphaba!" she hissed.

But the green girl did not react. She was still sleeping even after Galinda called for her.

She tried again.

"Elphie! C'mon, wake up!"

Elphaba stirred and grunted a little, giving the small blonde some hope. But she simply turned to her side and fell back to sleep.

Galinda was getting angry and impatient at this point, and she practically set off like a teapot. "ELPHIE!!" The cry could have shattered a window.

Elphaba's eyes shot open to find Galinda pouting in her direction. She sighed and sat up in her small bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Miss Galinda, what in the name of Ozma is wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she said sadly.

Elphaba held back yet another sigh and laid back down and shut her eyes. "Well, try."

Galinda was appalled at Elphaba's retort. Her mouth hung open as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Sweet Oz, Elphie, what do you think I've been _trying _to do?"

"Annoy me?" Elphaba muttered, eyes still closed.

Galinda rolled her eyes dramatically. "No."

The room was silent for a while, and Galinda thought that Elphaba had gone back to sleep again.

"You still up, Elphie?" she asked quietly.

She grunted. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Good!" she chirped, straightening up. "Let's talk."

"Let's sleep," Elphaba practically moaned.

Galinda made the most disgusting face she could muster. "No way, that's boring."

Elphaba didn't bother hiding her annoyance any longer. She sat back up to face the blonde, emerald eyes bloodshot with tiredness. "Miss Galinda, I would sincerely appreciate it if you would just go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow…" a yawn. "…And I would like to get some sleep."

"Maybe _you _can go to sleep, but _I_ can't," she pouted. "And how do you think I feel when I'm losing my beauty sleep?"

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head a little. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

She shrugged. "I dunno…" her feet dangled at the edge of her bed. Suddenly, she gasped, causing Elphaba to jump slightly. "Sing to me."

Elphaba almost fell off the bed. "E-Excuse me?"

"Sing to me," she repeated. "My Mumsy used to always sing to me when I couldn't fall asleep. Now you do it."

Elphaba sucked air through her teeth and furrowed her brows. "Miss Galinda, I honestly don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why not?" she whined. "What, do you not like your voice?"

Elphaba shrugged.

Galinda pouted. "Please, Elphie? I promise I won't laugh if you're horribly bad."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her last comment. "Yes, I'm sure you won't," she said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Elphie!" Galinda said, clapping her hands together anxiously.

Elphaba sighed before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. She didn't know exactly why she was singing to this annoying little blonde witch. Maybe it was just to keep her from yapping any longer? That seemed about right. Yet Elphaba still wasn't sure. How can this… small, obnoxious being have such control over the green girl? Elphaba _didn't _want to sing, but she did. Maybe it was the sparkle in her cerulean eyes when she began to sing? Or possibly the goofy grin she's wearing? She wasn't sure. All she knew was she was happy. The littlest things make Galinda Upland happy.

Once Elphaba was done, she looked up at the blonde sheepishly. Galinda's expression was hard to decipher.

"Well…?" Elphaba finally asked.

Galinda blinked. "Wow," she smiled. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"When Nessa was little, she would always be a fussy sleeper. So night after night I would sit beside her bed and sing until she fell asleep," Elphaba confessed.

"Aw, Elphie, that's so sweet of you," she cooed. "And I didn't know you had such a pretty voice."

Elphaba shrugged and picked at the fabric of the sheets. "I'm one for surprises."

Galinda nodded, smile never fading.

"So," Elphaba began, "Did that make you sleepy?"

"Oh, I was sleepy before that, I just wanted to see if you would sing for me!" Galinda said with a laugh and a wave of her hand. She fell back to her side and shut her eyes.

"'Night Elphie."

Elphaba gaped a little, but couldn't get mad at her. She simply shook her head and laid back down. "_Leave it to Galinda to make me lose ten minutes of rest_."

And before Elphaba knew it, Galinda was fast asleep, leaving her to wonder if she would sing for her tomorrow night.

**Reviews would be the best gift ever... =]**


End file.
